


unless i say otherwise

by guavajuice



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: I DONT KNOW HOW TO SUMMARY???, IDK but it's really gay, Other, SADIE KANE YALL, Soulmate AU, Teen because of all the BAD WORDS and mentions of suicide, abuse but later, alex is sad, also there's islamophobia, i did a really angsty backstory for my oc but it's too angsty so I'm changing it a bit, i don't know how to write, kill me, magnus is sad, ok but, sadie kane makes a guest appearance, send help, soulmate au but i forgot it was about soulmates when writing the next chapters lol, the greatest showman is a thing, there's a hella lot of references, they all love mcdonalds, tj and some 18th century white chick were friends, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavajuice/pseuds/guavajuice
Summary: Magnus was the 10 the first time he heard from his soulmate. Of course, Natalie sat him down and explained. If your soulmate listens to a song, you hear it too. Any song, really. After that, Magnus became more enthusiastic about songs. He turned up the radio. He listened to more show tunes. Magnus figured his soulmate would be annoyed at him. He didn't really care. He was just glad to know there was someone out there, for him.





	1. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide and islamophobia

The first time Magnus heard a song was when he was ten. He was sitting quietly in his room, and a small tune arrived to his mind- it sounded like an anime song, Magnus wasn't sure. The first time it happened, Magnus went to his mom.

"Hey, so there's this weird song in my head, why is tha-"

"Soulmates," His mom interrupted. Natalie sat him down and explained. Magnus got most of the stuff. If your soulmate listens to a song, you hear it too. Any song, really. After that, Magnus became more enthusiastic about songs. He turned up the radio. He listened to more show tunes. Magnus figured his soulmate would be annoyed at him. He didn't really care. He was just glad to know there was someone out there, for him.

His soulmate was annoyed. Three months after discovering, that he, Magnus, actually had a soulmate, ' _Fuck You_ ' by Lily Allen was playing in his head. Not all of the song, though. ' _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you'_ kept repeating in his head. Whenever the song advanced more, his soulmate would put it back to that part. It wasn't the fact that they were ten years old and that his soulmate was playing that song that got Magnus so mad.

It was the fact that his soulmate seemed to listen to it on repeat.

A year passed. His soulmate didn't seem to like music a lot, except for anime songs, and they didn't play ' _Fuck You_ ' anymore. Magnus missed the song. He wondered if there was a way that he could communicate with his soulmate- with a song.

After school, Magnus walked to his apartment. Three boys stood in front of him.

"Yo, punk," the first one said. He was tall and had a shaved head. Magnus knew his name, but he went for Tall Guy. Tall Guy tossed him three notebooks. "Do our homework. We need it tomorrow morning, or else"  
The boys clenched their fists.  
Magnus looked at him. "No."

"No? No?" Another guy said. This one was short. Magnus nicknamed him Shorty. Yeah, creative. "Guys, let's teach this little shit a lesson,"

Shorty, Tall Guy, and the Third One grabbed Magnus by his shirt and dragged him to a dark alley. Magnus didn't fight back or protest. He knew it would worsen things.

"wonder who would be as unlucky to have you as a soulmate," Third One taunted. Shorty and Tall Guy laughed. The three kicked him, and beat him up. In the end, Magnus was left with bruises, a bloody nose, and three extra homework

Sometimes Magnus found small ways to fight back. Getting two or three problems wrong on purpose, putting cigarettes in their backpacks.  
Magnus was twelve years old when his soulmates' taste in music seemed to change. No anime tunes or fuck you's- the songs they played were slow and sad. Sometimes they'd be happy- but when Magnus listened to the lyrics, they were filled with sadness. Magnus put on his headphones, clicked on his "Sad Songs" playlist. Whatever his soulmate was feeling, Magnus wanted to tell them that he was with them.

It was a weird thing to do with only show tunes.

Magnus was thirteen when Jackie Molotov kissed him. Magnus felt like a traitor, a cheater. He wanted to tell his soulmate how he was sorry and he didn't mean for that to happen. There was music all around Magnus, most of it pop songs adults thought teens liked. Magnus wondered if his soulmate could hear him- they probably could.

Magnus tried not to think about his soulmate. It worked. He listened to music often, but he tried to focus in his middle school projects. His mom said he was smart, and Magnus knew that. But he still tried so hard.

He was working on a cell project for biology when he heard it. The sound of a guitar. The tone was fast paced, and it sounded recorded. The voice was average and soothing. " _Hey-o, Hey-o, tell me who you are_!" the lyrics said. For Magnus, it was a lame attempt at communication. For Magnus, it was also a cute way of communicating. He made a mental note of writing a small song back. He never did.

 

* * *

 

 

Honestly, whoever Alex's soulmate was, they were tiring her out. Everyday, the same song. _Why do you write like_ _histORY HAS ITS EYES ON YOUUU_  
At that point, Alex decided to play 'Fuck You' by Lily Allen. But just the fuck you part. A small part of Alex's mind insisted for her not to play that song. You're both about ten! It said. Still, Alex didn't care. She played it.  
Alex had always known about soulmates. She knew her father and step mother weren't soulmates- they just married for money and fame. Alex was bored of that. ' _Fuck You_ ' kept playing. Alex paused it and returned to her normal playlist.

A year passed. Alex's top priority wasn't playing music. Occasionally, he did play them. And Alex wished there was a way that he could ask his soulmate what they thought about trans and genderfluid people like him. It would make him feel better. Probably.

At school next day, someone pushed Alex. She fell and hit her face. Everybody laughed, and nobody helped.

"Serves you, right, gay boy," someone said. His peers laughed and high fived each other. Alex's gaze hardened.

"Repeat what you said," she said, slowly. The boy and his friends paused and chuckled.  
"I said gay boy," the main one said.  
"I'm a girl," Alex said, before her fists met his face.  
Alex ended up getting detention that day.

When Alex turned 12 years, her music taste changed. Instead of her usual anime songs, she would play dark songs. Emo bands. _Mierda_ , she wasn't sure her soulmate would recognize the songs. She smirked at the thought. Her soulmate was seemingly pure. They listened to Hamilton and Les Mis. Her thoughts were interrupted by the song her soulmate was playing. _SOUTHERN MOTHERFUCKING DEMOCRATIC REPUBLICANS! HEY!_

Apparently, her soulmate wasn't that pure.  
Alex was thirteen when she met Adrien at the public library. Adrien didn't have a soulmate. He seemed fine with it. They talked and talked for hours. Their problems, their favorite books. How they didn't belong. "We both have a fucked up life," Adrien said. Alex left the public library with a smile on her face.

Alex was fourteen when he became homeless. Little did he know, his soulmate had the same problem.

* * *

Magnus Chase was fourteen when his mother died. He still recalled the moment, the explosion, the weird-ass wolf..But that didn't matter. All he knew he had to do was to run and survive. He didn't know how.

* * *

Alex Fierro was prepared for being homeless. Her pockets held one hundred dollars. Stolen, of course. The first days of her homelessness, she went to the library and into Costcos. She talked with Adrien sometimes.  
"Must be fun having a soulmate," he commented.  
"Not if they're a theatre kid" Alex replied, smiling.  
"Really? Cool. When was.."  
"The last I heard form them?" she asked. Adrien nodded, eager to know.  
"A month ago. I don't know what happened to them." Alex said. Adrien's smile dropped.  
"Oh."  
"They haven't heard from me either."

* * *

It wasn't long before Magnus found friends, and a shelter. The first months he had none. He stayed at shelters, but he hated them. The workers treated everyone like shit. The place, no matter where, was always damp and cold.  
"Hey kid, look!" Blitz said. He pointed to a building. It had a sign that said Fadlan's Falafel.  
Maybe they'll give us food they do not use Hearth signed.  
Magnus nodded. He made his way in. He received glares and uncomfortable looks from the customers, but the boy in the counter didn't seem to care.  
"Hi, welcome to Fadlan's Falafel. What may we offer you?"

Magnus opened his mouth to speak. "Do you have any food scraps that I could...y'know? I'm kinda homeless right know."

The boy laughed. "Sure. Come in whenever. What's your name? I'm Amir,"

Magnus thought for a second. "Jimmy," he said "My name is Jimmy."

* * *

Alex and Adrien bonded. Adrien gave Alex food. Alex gave Adrien money. They were both homeless.  
It wasn't fun.  
"Life fucking sucks," Adrien said.

Alex nodded.  
"I...forget it. Never mind."

They sat in silence for minutes. The library doors opened, revealing a person about Alex's age. They had blond hair and striking gray eyes.

"Imma talk to him. Seems cool," Adrien said.  
Alex stared at him. "Don't assume gender,"  
"I'm older, don't tell me what to do"  
"What the fuck does that have to do? And you're one year older than me," Alex replied. After that, she laughed.

Adrien returned after a five-minute talk with the gray eyed boy. He gave Alex a resume.  
"He was cute. Yeah, he's a he. Anyways, he likes Doctor Who and a lot of Netflix shows. He's a nerd. And homeless. Didn't give me his name."  
Alex just nodded along.

* * *

Blitz and Hearth were nowhere to be seen. The last Magnus had seen them had been a week ago. He didn't really mind.  
Christmas was coming up. He didn't know what to do. All the memories kept slipping into his mind-  
The year he fell of the christmas tree Natalie and him were decorating, the years Annabeth and Magnus would run around covered in fake snow.

For Magnus, it was better before Natalie, Fredrick and Randolph fought.  
God, he missed the nights looking at the stars, be missed hiking randomly at midday, he missed the scent of nature, the feeling of not being alone. He missed his mom.

Now he was all alone out there- in a world where anyone could harm him. And he was only about to turn 15. He wondered if his soulmate had to deal with the same things as him.

He wondered if they had lost their mother, everything they had. He wondered if they had endured so much  pain.  
Across the street, there was a big church. Magnus saw the shadow of people singing, everyone sharing food and being happy.  
Anger filled Magnus. Why did they get to be happy? Why? Had they done everything right, not gone wrong in any turn? Had they never been lost? Had they never been so deep in pain that they could not think straight?

The happy strangers in the church weren't homeless. They were completely unaware of what was happening outside, what was happening to the youths. All they did was sing, and be happy, and share.

Share. Why wouldn't they share with Magnus and his homeless friends? Why did everything have to be between them? The church's stereo was playing a song.

Magnus registered a few lyrics. Something about happiness, peace, and love. About sharing and caring. Why? that was the only question inside Magnus' mind. He was so completely filled of pain- he didn't think. He wrecked the stereo.  
He didn't regret it.

* * *

Alex was fifteen when she witnessed a boy completely destroy a church's stereo one night. Adrian was with him. They watched as the boy cried after and before destroying it. They both admired his valor.

Alex was fifteen when Adrien kissed her. Alex didn't regret it, she liked it. She liked how Adrien brushed it off. Their bond strengthend. Still, Alex felt guilty. She knew she had a soulmate. She knew she was meant to be theirs. But sometimes you had to try new stuff.  
Alex was also fifteen when Adrien committed suicide. He didn't leave any note. He didn't say anything before. Alex found him dangling from a rope in their old meeting spot. Alex was broken, scared. She had no one. She was homeless and alone. She ran.

* * *

Magnus and Alex were both sixteen when they met at Hotel Valhalla. They both had an attraction to each other, this curiosity to find out more about them. It came with being soulmates. They didn't know that.

Magnus and Alex would stay sixteen. They both knew that. The scary thought that plagued their minds was that their soulmate was probably mortal.

"What type of music do you guys listen to?" Mallory asked one day.  
"I don't know. It varies. Emo stuff and anime," Alex responded.

"I like marching bands!" TJ exclaimed, pouring syrup on his waffle.

"When I do listen to music, it's classical,"

Halfborn said. Mallory laughed.

"Do you guys realize how much of a torture it is?"

"Nope" Magnus said. "Anyway, I got to go."  
Halfborn wiggled his eyebrows. "Soulmate?"  
Magnus turned red. "Uh, no. Friend."  
"Date?" Alex asked, also wiggling her eyebrows. She felt upset by the thought.  
"Ew, no. It's just my cousin you guys," Magnus said, shooting them a questioning look.

Halfborn and Alex settled down. "Alright,"  
Magnus walked out of Hotel Valhalla. It was normal for him. He walked and walked until he reached the park. There she sat, on a bench. Annabeth's hair was tied up, something she never did.

"Oh, hey Magnus,"

Magnus waved. "Hi."

Annabeth sat up and grabbed Magnus' arm. "Let's walk. I don't feel like sitting. Sitting's boring."

They walked.

"Can I ask you something weird?" Magnus said.

Annabeth looked at her cousin curiously. "Sure,"

"What did Percy play? What does he play? You know, music."

"Ugh, no," Annabeth complained. "He didn't play much at first. The. after he turned 12..Led Zeppelin hell"

Magnus laughed. "Wow. How would you react to my...broadway-y taste?"

"I'd kill you the moment I knew you  
were my soulmate" Annabeth said simply.  
They walked more.

"Quick question, can you read what it says there for me?" Annabeth pointed to a near sign. Magnus told her what it said.

"Dyslexia. It's hard. Greek is easier."

"I wish I was like that, but with norse words"  
Magnus told his cousin.

"You don't want dyslexia, trust me"

"No. I don't"

* * *

 

Alex threw a recent creation. She watched as it crashed and broke against the wall. Now was the worst moment to have an art block. She paced relentlessly around her room, took a vase, and threw it at the door. The door opened.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Alex looked at her sister, stunned.

"I almost threw a vase at you."

"Really?"

Alex nodded. Samirah entered her room. "Where's Magnus?"

"Uh, out." Alex said. She felt her face get red.  
Sam shot an inquisitive look at her.  
"We should go out to the park" she said after seconds.

Alex nodded. The siblings headed out. Alex decided that they should go take a picture with a statue. They did. Reminder; Investigate about Ramadan

The two walked a little bit more. Sam stopped all of a sudden.

"Is that Magnus?" she asked.

Alex stopped too and looked to where Sam had her eyes fixated.

"I'd recognize that damn Kurt Cobain haircut anywhere"

Sam laughed. "Someone seems to really like him, huh?"

"No. His haircut is just that bad," Alex said. She felt her face burning.

"Is that his cousin?" Samirah said.

"Yeah"

"They're almost like siblings" Sam commented.

"Let's go talk to them"

Alex grabbed Sam's arm before she could do anything. "No, we're not."

Sam protested. In the end, they didn't go talk to them. The sisters came to an agreement of following the cousins around. They followed Magnus and Annabeth to the movies.

"What are they doing here?" Alex asked. Sam approached the movie posters.

"They probably came here to- nevermind, they're leaving, let's go"

"Why are we even doing this?" Alex complained.

"Fine, let's stop at the McDonald's" Sam said. Alex's face lit up like a little kid who had just been told that he had 38 christmas presents.  
"Yay!" she clapped her hands.  
Unfortunately for Alex, Magnus and Annabeth also went for McDonald's.

Annabeth grabbed Magnus' hand and led him to a table near a movie poster. Alex watched as Magnus' eyes lit up. She liked that expression on his face. Sam bumped Alex's shoulder.  
"Your turn to order," she said.

When they got their order, they walked out of the McDonald's. A guy passing by yanked Sam's hijab.

"Do that again, I dare you!" Alex screamed. The guy turned around. He was short, but strong.  
"I won't hesitate," he said. He yanked Sam's hijab a second time. Alex's fist met the guy's face. In seconds it turned into a real fight: two people punching and kicking each other. Sam tried to stop them. Customers came out of the fast-food restaurant to watch. Two of them were Magnus and Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't hesitate, she ran towards the two and in second she had them separated. Magnus approached his cousin and looked at the fighters.  
"Alex?" he searched for the muslim girl. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Magnus, do you know them?" Annabeth asked.

"Only the green-haired one. Just do whatever with the other one, I guess."

Annabeth judo-flipped the short strong guy.  
Sam stared at her with admiration. "Thanks for separating them. I couldn't."

"That's alright. What are your names?" Annabeth asked. Magnus introduced them.

They chatted for the rest of the evening

 

 


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this ages ago but if i remember correctly tw for suicide mention ?  
> also yes i do like hamilton and musicals  
> introduction of an OC also, lol

~~~~

"Your cousin's nice," Alex said. "By the way, he/him"

He sat next to Magnus on the table.

Mallory raised her eyebrows. "You met his cousin?"

Magnus nodded. "Yhep."

Halfborn rolled his eyes and then smiled. "This is boring, let's change the subject!" He said.

"To what, asshat?" Mallory asked. Halfborn turned his gaze towards TJ. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Uh, interests?"

"Hel yeah!" Halfborn exclaimed. "You start, Beantown."

"I have an interest in you not calling me Beantown."

Alex smirked. "My interest is Panic! At The Disco's _Don't Threaten me with a Good Time_ "

The group kept talking, but Magnus wasn't listening. The last time he heard a song it was the one Alex had mentioned. On repeat. Was there a possibility of Alex being his soulmate? No, most probably, no.

* * *

  
  
Alex sat in his room, his headphones on. He liked music. It swiped away the pain and put it in the Feelings Box. He'd never opened that box with anybody before...except for Adrien.

 _Adrien_. Alex couldn't understand how someone as kind as Adrien could hate the world so much. Hate _himself_.

Then Alex thought about Magnus. He reminded him so much of Adrien. He was cheerful, magnetic, and friendly. Alex wondered if he was just as broken as Adrien.

Alex sighed. Tears welled up in his eyes. He could only hope for his soulmate to pass by and put the broken pieces inside of him together. If they even could. Alex doubted it. Who would like boring, genderfluid Alex?

"Knock knock," a voice said from the outside. Alex's hope went up. Maybe it was Magnus.

The door creaked open, revealing Mallory. "Wassup my dude" she said.

"Fuck.Off."

Mallory stared at the broken pieces of pottery. Alex hadn't even realized he had broken them. "Bad Day?" She asked.

"Oh," he started. "Just thinking."

Mallory raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"No"

"I'll leave you alone."

Alex only nodded. He put a pillow on his face. He knew Mallory would tell the others, he knew they would soon be knocking at his door. He also knew he didn't want that. Alex opened a drawer and put on his headphones. Music was his only escape sometimes. He clicked on his _Existential Crisis_ playlist and let the music flow.

Only a minute into the song, he heard another melody merge with his. Alex's soulmate had decided to listen to some music too. Alex paused his, just in case his soulmate was trying something, communicating. He tried listening. Whoever his soulmate was— they didn't seem to like communicating.

* * *

Magnus hummed along to _Breathe._ He knew his soulmate would eventually get tired and kill him (again). He almost felt bad for never responding to his soulmate's communication attempt. Magnus never told them anything back.

He got up. He put on a hoodie and walked out of Hotel Valhalla. It wasn't a nice day. The clouds were gray, the sky was grey. Everything seemed grey to Magnus. The rain didn't help. Magnus had money. He got to Fadlan's Falafel and noticed Amir wasn't there.

He had a falafel. It all felt so simple to Magnus, and he felt like shit.  He didn't know why everything got so complicated when Alex arrived. Maybe it was death, his feelings, and his weeb soulmate. The restaurant's door opened, and in came a young girl. She was clutching a small bag like her life depended on it. She also ordered a falafel. She sat next to Magnus.

After seconds of silence, she spoke.   
"Uh, hey."

Magnus didn't respond.

"Call me Elizabeth," the girl continued.

"You don't have a guardian?" Magnus asked her. Elizabeth stiffened. "No, I gotta g-" she started rising up from the table.

Magnus grabbed her arm before she could leave. "I'm not turning you in," he said.

"You aren't?" Elizabeth asked. She looked scared and suspicious. Magnus could relate.

"Yeah,  I was homeless too."

The girl sat down again, still uneasy. "Alright."

"Talkative?"

"Nah. You wouldn't be talkative if you met a guy that is probably like...3 years older than you." She joked.

Magnus laughed.

"Tell me about yourself. Don't trust you." Eliza said.

So Magnus did. He told her everything. He told her she'd find a home someday. He left out mythological shit, of course.

"You had an uncle with a mansion, and you didn't go?" Elizabeth asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes, used to the question. "He was an ass, but I occasionally broke in for food."

"Priorities first"

"It's okay if you don't want to, but tell me about yourself, El."

She took a deep breath. "So, I'm LGBT?. So don't try, pervert. As you can see, I'm white, and adopted."

Magnus nodded and she continued.

"My dad died, don't ask, please. So my mom raised me all on her own. Go girls? Nah. She...wasn't the same since my father. I came out to her, and she freaked. I ran away."

"Wow," Magnus said.

Elizabeth nodded. Seeing her without help, all on her own, Magnus got an idea. He had a home, he had money. He looked around in his pockets until he found them: 30 dollars. He gave them to El, who pointed at herself, afraid the money wasn't for her.

"You gave me 30 bucks that you had socked away," she snickered.

"You like Hamilton?" He asked. Elizabeth stopped snickering.

"Yeah. Actually, Eliza isn't my name. I based it off...you know." she responded. They laughed. Magnus and El stood up, both ready to part on their way.

"I never got your name," Commented Eliza.

Magnus paused. If he told her it was Magnus, surely she'd recognize it. _Oh, look, I got a dead person as a friend!_ "Mmm. Call me John."

She smirked. "I'll see you on the other side of the war then, Laurens."

Magnus smiled to himself. He had just made a new friend. 

 

* * *

As soon as Magnus arrived to Valhalla, he headed to his room and shut the door. Gods, he was tired. Soon enough, there was a knock on his door.

Magnus groaned silently. "Come in."

TJ came in. "We were going out for dinner, wanna come?"

Magnus was tired as fuck, but he said yes. It was part of his nature. He slowly got up and followed TJ. They got in the elevator. The ride was only describable with one word: long. Of course it would be long, the best restaurant was in floor 106. _Bing!_ "We're here." Said TJ.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked. When they arrived, Mallory, Alex, and Halfborn were already chatting animatedly. Magnus focused on Alex. He got a feeling Alex was a _she._ He'd have to ask. They approached the table and sat down.

"Hey," waved Alex. "She/Her right now."

So Magnus _was_ right!

"We ordered for you. Eggs. We know it's dinner, but," Mallory shrugged. Magnus and TJ both nodded. There was silence.

Halfborn cleared his throat. "I have a conversation proposal: soulmates"

Everybody groaned. Alex rolled her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Magnus thought it was funny.

"Pay attention," Halfborn told Alex. She rolled her eyes again as he started his story. "This fucker," he pointed towards Mallory. "Wouldn't stop playing 80's music! Every day. Around, like, a hella lot of years after I died."

"I wasn't born yet, you idiot." Mallory protested.

"My turn!" T.J exclaimed. "I'm aroace, ya'll know that. So I found my soulmate. She was from a white rich family! She didn't have any problem with me, but her dad did." He shuddered, his smile becoming a frown.

Alex opened her mouth to speak. "When I find mine, they're dead. Fucking idiot keeps playing Hamilton on repeat."

"Mine's emo," Magnus commented.

Alex almost choked on her glass of water. "Pffft. Emo? You're joking"

"I'm not."

And they both smiled.

* * *

 

That night, they all snuck into TJ's room to watch a movie. It was kind of a tradition for their hall. Magnus and Mallory went to ask Floor 20 for sodas. Floor 20 always had sodas. When they came back, Alex made a joke. She didn't remember it, but she remembered that Magnus laughed. His smile was...pretty.

"Whose turn is it to-" started TJ.

"Mine!" Alex raised her hand. "I pick...Wonder Woman."

Magnus smiled and awkwardly did finger guns. "I love Diana with all my life"

"You're dead, though" Alex pointed out. She watched as realization hit Magnus' eyes and he looked down at the floor. She felt partially bad.

"Who doesn't love Diana?" Asked Mallory.

"Fair point," Magnus responded.

TJ and Halfborn had no clue who Wonder Woman was, but they were fascinated by the film. The boys were invested in the movie. Alex smirked. Then she looked at Magnus, who was wearing a smile.

"Does island is gay?" He asked.

"Yes, island does is gay, idiot." Alex said. She almost laughed. She couldn't allow that.

The movie continued. The guy was crashing into the island. To be honest, Alex wasn't paying much attention. She had watched the movie thousands of times before. Her eyes, somehow, decided to land on Magnus. The images were reflecting on his eyes, and his hair was getting longer- Oh gods, Alex needed to cut his hair. Magnus moved his position and stared at Alex for a second. Alex stared back. Their eyes were locked. There was a feeling in her chest that she hadn't felt in a long time- like a thousand butterflies simultaneously decided to fly in her stomach. The moment broke as soon as it started. Magnus blushed and turned his gaze back at the television.

* * *

 

 

When the movie ended, he was still a mess. Alex had looked at him. Magnus had looked at her. To Magnus, it felt incredibly awkward, it was like a cheesy romance movie from the 90's.  Maybe he was making a big deal about it- eyes didn't mean anything. Yes, that was it.

He was just being dramatic.

Nothing else happened.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it. No, he definitely did  _not_ have a crush on Alex. He was straight,  _right_? He had always liked girls. Not to mention that he had a soulmate out there, waiting for him.

Then he thought about Alex's eyes again, and blushed. He did not have a crush. He did not have a crush.

* * *

"So, you saw each other, like, once for about five seconds, and you felt butterflies." Sam said. She had been training, and it was pretty obvious. She wore a small smirk on her face.

"For once, shut up." Alex groaned. She grabbed a piece of pottery and threw it.

"Calm down."

"I can't if you're being fucking rude!"

Sam smiled. "So, are you sure it's nothing more than a silly crush?"

Alex blushed. "When the fuck did I say it was a crush? I just think his smile is annoying."

"Code word for cute?"

"Sam! Calla tú puta boca! Oh, dioses, ¿porque pensé que decirte esta puta mamada sería buena idea? Aparte no me gusta Magnus, pero digo...olvídalo. "

"What did you say?" Asked Samirah.

"I said to shut the fuck up. Please leave."

As Sam left,she couldn't help thinking that it was more than _nothing._

* * *

"Yo! Girl!" Magnus screamed. Elizabeth followed along, both of them singing at the top of their lungs. They finally calmed down, and El proposed the two go to McDonald's.

"I still don't trust you," she said. The look in her eyes was vulnerable.

"I don't turn anyone in. I promise." Magnus responded. "I didn't get your age," he continued.

"Soon to be 13. Do the math. What about you, John?"

Magnus suddenly remembered his alias and details of their last conversation. "16"

"My new mother!"

"Hardee har har" Magnus rolled his eyes.

They continued eating.

"I made a friend. They're nice."

Magnus nodded. "You gotta introduce them to me."

El said nothing. Magnus remembered his homeless life. He had been lost, scared, _helpless._ Elizabeth was brave. She was strong. Magnus pulled out the ten dollars he had. He gave them to El.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes."

Elizabeth took the bill. "How dare you! Sell our favorite founding father without a father."

Magnus' eyes widened. "Hold up, that's Ham? I totally forgot, dammit!"

The young girl laughed maniacally. "Mine! All mine!"

He frowned and told her that he had to gos.She got up and waved goodbye. Magnus waved back and headed back to his home.

* * *

_'ll be a businessman richer than Nina's—_

Alex groaned. As much as she liked a latino centered song or whatever her soulmate was playing, she really felt like killing them. Painfully. What type of person was her soulmate?

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Alex said.

Magnus walked through the door, and her heart skipped a beat. She bottled it all up.

"Hi, uh" he said awkwardly. Magnus remained near the door. He noticed a recent pottery creation of Alex's and reached out to touch it. 

"Don't make me kill you, Beantown" Alex warned. She noticed he was wearing headphones. "Torturing your soulmate?"

"I'm not sure I have one anymore."

"You...don't?"

"I feel like it's my imagination. Or that they are dead. They made an attempt at communicating once—looking back at it, it was cute" Magnus commented.

"Aight. Why'd you come?" It came out harsher than Alex intended it to sound.

"I dunno. I'll leave, if you want."

Alex wanted him to stay. He left. She sighed.

What was it with her and feelings?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant write. and i can't do OCs, so...


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda forced myself to write this through my writer's block, so it might be really bad

“Yo, I heard there’s a pottery class today, anybody wanna come?” Alex didn’t intend it, but her gaze was directed at Magnus. He waved his hand dismissively. 

 

“Nope, I can’t do pottery for shit. You know that,”

 

“I could teach you” offered Alex. The boy shook his head. 

 

“Don’t want to waste your time,” he shrugged “I’m a useless case”

 

Alex sighed, then turned to the others. A silence settled over the table as they all took a bite of their food. TJ raised his hand.

 

“I’ll go”

 

Mallory nodded. “I will go too,” she said. Alex clapped her hands and finished her meal. 

 

* * *

The room where the class was to be held was unusually full. Alex thought that, well, being vikings, might be too much  _ argr _ vibe for them, but apparently not. 

 

Mallory and TJ burst in the room 2 minutes before Pottery 101 started.

 

“What the fuck, you’re too late, there’s no space now.” Alex whispered-screamed. TJ looked...disappointed? Mallory took out her knife almost out of thin air.

 

“That’s easily fixed.”

 

The blade slashed through two older men’s bodies. They faded, to resurrect later.

 

“We could’ve asked them to leave, instead of killing” TJ pointed out. Mallory rolled her eyes but didn’t answer.

 

“But where’s the fun in that?!” Alex said, smiling and pulling two chairs for her friends to seat in. The class began. 

 

The child of Loki knew most of what the instructor was saying, she was only missing the magical touches. She looked at what Mallory was doing, and she had to hold back a laugh.

 

“You suck,” she said

 

She then took a quick glance at what TJ was working on. He was fine, and with practice, maybe he could help her make the giant vase she had always dreamed of doing.

The class ended with killing. Typical. Alex woke up in her own bed, dressed in clean clothing that wasn’t doused with the blood of the battle.

Sh-No,  _ he  _ sighed

That’s how he was feeling.

He took a look at the clock. 4:00PM. He had missed the party that was held- the theme? LGBT. Alex was really looking forward it, and he was willing to bet some of the old people on other floors would not want to go. But, knowing vikings, the party was still going.

His suspicions were confirmed when Magnus tiredly opened Alex’s door.

 

“What the fuck? You’re in  _ my  _ room you idiot.” he said.

 

The son of Frey blinked twice. “Oh?”

 

Alex nodded.

 

“Sorry. They’re so similar.” 

 

He raised an eyebrow at Magnus. “I’ve never really seen your room.”

 

“Nothing much to see. I mean, it’s just like yours. Except, well, some things are different.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well, the organization of the place… and your tree has fruit.”

 

“Free fruit” said Alex. Magnus smiled.

 

“God I wish that were me”

 

“You wish you were a fruit?”

 

“Forget it.”

 

He closed the door again, and headed back to his room. Alex sighed and put on a pink sweater. She walked out of her room, meaning to go to the party.

 

There were rainbows everywhere. The words “GAY AS FUCK” were hanging in the wall. Music blasted out of speakers, Troye Sivan, Hayley Kiyoko,  and some other artists she did not recognize. 

  
  


“Alex! You’re just in time! Magnus left 5 minutes earlier, but the rest of us are still here.” yelled TJ, over the speakers. 

 

“Where’s the food?” she asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Is there food?” 

 

TJ shrugged, then pointed towards a small table painted with the asexual colors. “I think it’s there.”

 

She nodded and went towards the table. Alex smiled. There was a bowl with M&Ms, a half eaten bisexual-colored cake, and a box with only one muffin. She opted to get the cake.

 

She walked back to where she had spoken with TJ before, but he was no longer there. She looked around, and her suspicions were confirmed. There were no old people at the party.

 

Alex shrugged and took a bite of her cake. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, you decided to come!” said Mallory. Her hair was covered in confetti of various colors, and her smile was as bright as the sun.

 

“How could I not?”

 

The other girl shrugged, then shook some confetti out of her face. “Oh, also, Magnus’ cousin and some friends of hers wanted us to go out to the movies with them.”

 

Alex took another bite. “Ok, sure. Like some type of girl’s night out, or some shit?”

 

“I guess,” Mallory said.

 

The child of Loki nodded, finished her cake, and walked away.

 

* * *

Alex tossed the skirt he was going to wear to the  _ Night Out.  _ Yes,  _ he.   _

 

He didn’t know how to handle it. It was just girls, not a boy and girls. He was afraid of being rejected, being told that they would just have to wait to do it another day where Alex felt more comfortable.

 

He put his head in his hands and sighed. He was going to ruin it all.

 

Three soft knocks on the door.

 

“Lex? Are you there? Mallory’s already in the lobby”. Sam’s voice.

 

“Come in.”

 

The child of Loki almost regretted those words. His sister was wearing a pink hijab, one he had never seen before.  

 

“Are you ready to leave?” she asked.

 

“I don’t think I’m going.” said Alex. Sam blinked twice. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because my pronouns changed? Does gender fluidness sound familiar?” 

 

“Geez, I’m sorry. But I confirmed your attendance, and you’re going.”

 

He  _ hmmph _ ed. “It’s not like we’re going to a fancy restaurant. And no, I am most definitely not going. I’m going to ruin your night.”

 

Sam shook her head and took her brother by the hand, dragging him out of the room. He looked down to see what he was wearing. Plain jeans and a pink turtleneck. If Alex was actually going, he could’ve done better. 

 

Mallory stood in the lobby, looking at her nails. She raised an eyebrow. “You girls ready?”

 

Sam nodded and then shot a look at her sibling. He cleared his throat. “Actually, I’m a boy right now”

 

“Ok, right. Let’s go, Sam and Alex. We can’t keep ‘em waiting” she said. 

 

Sam looked at Alex, and he seemed to understand the message.  _ I told you. They won’t care, we’re friends.  _

 

He smiled.

  
  


* * *

The movie theatre was full of people. The small group navigated through the crowd, trying to find the other girls. 

 

Mallory touched Sam’s shoulder and pointed towards the food line. 

 

“There! The two blondes!” she said. Sam nodded. Alex followed them.

 

Before any of them could say anything, one of the blondes bumped shoulders with the other, and muttered incomprehensible words.

 

Alex knew one was Annabeth, but he didn’t recognize the other. She had purple highlights, and he assumed she was one of those ‘I don’t fit in and I don’t want to fit in’ people.

 

The unknown girl waved. “Here!” 

 

The three made their way towards them.

 

The girl with the highlights introduced herself. “I’m Sadie Kane, what shall I call you? This is Annabeth, by the way.”

 

Sam smiled, just like she always did when talking to deities. “My name is Samirah” she paused and nodded to Mallory. “This is Mallory Keen. And the green haired guy is–”

 

“I can introduce myself, thank you very much, dear sister. I’m Alex Fierro, he/him right now, please.” Alex interrupted. To his surprise, neither Annabeth or Sadie said anything about his current status. Maybe he wasn’t ruining anything, after all.

 

Annabeth cleared her throat. “Well, Hazel and Piper are in the bathroom, you’ll  have to introduce yourselves again.” she said. She lifted her gaze over the group, to the direction of the bathrooms. “Actually, here they come.”

 

Alex turned around to where Magnus’ cousin was looking. As she said, two girls were walking their way.

 

The long line to buy food also advanced.

 

The two girls waved and stood outside the line, waiting for them to buy the food.

 

“You people go introduce yourselves to the girls, we’ll get the popcorn and candies.” said Sadie, pushing them to where the others stood. 

 

One of them smiled. “I’m Piper.”

 

Sam squinted. “You look kind of familiar. Were you in a magazine, or something?”

 

Piper smiled, this time more awkwardly. “Not really. Can we talk about another thing?” a pause. “Let’s talk about another thing.” Her voice acquired a sweet tone, one that made Alex think of Piper as his queen. He would do what she asked.

 

It seemed to have the same effect on Sam, as she changed the subject. “And who are you?” she asked the smaller girl. 

 

“Oh, I’m Hazel. It’s nice to meet you.” she responded.

 

Five minutes later, Sadie and Annabeth walked to them, holding two boxes of popcorn. 

 

“I’ve been thinking,” started Sadie, “Since we’re watching a musical, will our soulmates hear the songs?”

 

“Probably” said Hazel.

 

“Anyway, why don’t we go in? It’s almost time.”  Annabeth commented, looking at her watch. Alex hadn’t even noticed she had one.

 

Everyone seemed to agree. 

They all seemed so nice, and they were accepting, too. He smiled to himself as they entered the room where the movie was to be played. 

 

The lights when dark, and the movie started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i liked the idea of valhalla having a lgbt party


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asjfkaslf this is so short??? but listen i hate writers block.  
> TW: self loathing thoughts and referenced suicide  
> take note i didn't proof read its 1:00AM

Both Sadie and Hazel were crying. They were hugging each other, softly sobbing and talking.

“That was so beautiful, I love Anne and Phillip so frickin’ much” said Hazel. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. “There should be a marriage special”

 

All Sadie did was nod along. After a few moments, she spoke. “I’m gonna take my boyfriend here. He  _ will  _ cry. This is so amazing, oh my gods.”

Annabeth laughed. “I know. And Percy loves musicals”

“Oh?” Mallory asked. She shared a look with her norse friends.  _ Percy and Magnus are kinda similar.  _

 

“Anyway” said the daughter of Athena “We have to go. It’s getting dark, monsters will surely come for our lives or something.” A pause. She turned to Mallory, Sam, and Alex. “It was nice meeting you people.”

 

_ People.  _ She said people, not girls.  Alex would never admit it, but it warmed his heart. He was acknowledged. He was accepted. He smiled. “Same. We better get going too. Do ya’ll have a phone?” Only Annabeth and Sadie said yes. They exchanged numbers and then waved goodbye.

 

Sighing, Alex turned to his friends. Samirah grinned. “I told you.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad. They didn’t misgender me on purpose or anything.”

 

They arrived back at Valhalla at 10:09PM. Alex threw himself on his bed. He groaned. 

_ And you look great in dark blue!– _

“Shut the fuck up!” he screamed. He knew the chances of his soulmate being anyone on Floor 19 were low, but he could at least let go of the frustration. He didn’t want to hear anymore musicals. Fuck, even music at all. 

 

The song changed, and Alex groaned again. 

_ Oh, sorry!  _ The singer said, then the music was cut off. He was met with minutes of silence as realization settled upon him. His soulmate was near. He could hear him complain. 

 

 

* * *

Magnus had no idea who screamed  _ shut up _ at 10:30. He hadn’t heard Mallory or Alex enter, so it couldn’t have been then. He only knew one thing: his soulmate was closer than he thought, probably in the same Floor.

 

He began composing a mental list of who it could’ve been. Not Halfborn or Mallory. Not TJ. Not Alex. So then,  _ who?  _

 

He apologized with another musical song, and cut off the music.

 

_ Oh gods,  _ he thought.  _ It must be terrible to have me as a soulmate.  _

He sat on the edge of the bed, silent. Maybe he was a burden. Maybe he was annoying. Maybe his soulmate– whoever they were would hate him.

Just like many did.

Hel, Magnus was sure the whole Floor secretly didn’t like him. Alex was always teasing, and so was Mallory. Conversations with Halfborn consisted only of book talk…and, well TJ… was he only speaking to Magnus out of pity?

He sighed and got up. Putting on a shirt, he headed outside Valhalla, and into the park. He saw the bench he used to sleep in. Wasn’t comfortable. 

Magnus caught a glimpse of what seemed to look like green hair. He didn’t know anyone with dyed hair, except for…

 

“Hey,” the figure said. It was Alex. “She/her right now, by the way. What the fuck are you doing? It’s 11:00, and it’s fucking freezing”

 

“Nothing. And it’s not that cold” responded Magnus. She rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh, excuse me, Queen Elsa. I surely forgot about the magical weather properties a son of Frey may possess” 

 

He laughed, much to Alex’s surprise. “That wasn’t funny at all” she said. Magnus ignored her. To him, it was. Almost all of her jokes were, for some reason. And, looking back into his memories, only he seemed to laugh even when no one else did. 

 

“Yes it was. And why are  _ you  _ here?”

 

“I needed to clear my head.” 

 

“From what?”

 

Alex didn’t answer the question. She sat in the bench, next to Magnus. His heart leaped in his throat, he felt electric pulses in his fingertips. Yeah, just like friendship always did to him. He loved Alex. Platonically. Because they were friends, and friends are not supposed to like each other. His mind wandered to his  _ friend,  _ Alex. 

 

She was pretty, and her appearance was enticing. Her eyes, different colors, were hypnotizing, and her personality, so fierce and–

 

“We should go back.” commented the child of Loki. 

 

“Yeah. They will wonder where we are.”

  
  


As they walked back, Alex sighed. “Why were you out there?”

 

“You’re not giving up, are you?” he asked. Alex shook her head. “I really don’t know, actually. Maybe self loathing, I remember” A beat.

 

“Please don’t do that. It’s not healthy, I can’t lose another friend.” she said, quietly. 

Magnus apologized. He hadn’t expected Alex to actually care. 

 

When they finally reached Hotel Valhalla, Magnus went to his room. It was 12:00. Why had they taken so long? The walk from the park to the nearest Valhalla entrance was a short one.

He changed into some more comfortable clothes, and rested. Music filled his head. He groaned.  _ Why now? _

 

He tried closing his eyes, and it worked. He fell asleep in a second.

 

* * *

 

Alex couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking about Magnus. Did he really hate himself? Was there a possibility that, behind his friendly mystique and dorky appearance, was a terrified boy?

She couldn’t bear with the thought of her friend not being there. 

She could  _ not  _ lose another one. 

 

She forced herself to cheer up. Alex let her thoughts go from Magnus to the upcoming quest.

What if someone died? Ah, good old negativity. 

 

Nobody would die.

 

They would defeat Loki.

 

And they would all come home and be happy.

 

Unless Magnus messed something up. A smile made way to her face. He was sometimes clumsy. He was adorably dorky. And kinda cute.  _ Huh. _

 

 

  
  
  



	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death mention i guess??
> 
> also this felt so rushed and i didn't proofread im so sorry

The sun shone bright through the windows. Magnus groaned and buried his head in the pillow. Sure, he was the son of Frey, but he  _ hated  _ it. He especially hated how the sun would wake him up every morning, like it was Frey himself telling him to get up. But still, there was a feeling of uneasiness.  He turned around and was met with two pairs of eyes.

He couldn’t help it. He screamed. 

 

“Shut up, it’s only us!” a voice said. Magnus blinked twice. It was his friend Blitzen. Besides him, was his other friend, Hearthstone. 

 

“How did you–Nevermind, I don’t need to know. Why exactly are you here?” asked Magnus. 

 

_ ‘We’re going out to eat. Blitz said I get to choose–We’re doing McDonald’s’  _ signed Hearth.

His boyfriend raised his eyebrow. ‘ _ Now, I never said that. Also,  _ that  _ for breakfast?’  _

 

_ ‘You love McDonald’s!’ _

 

Magnus smirked. “He’s right in that one. You once made me skip my daily dose of falafel so we could get you a Big Mac.”

 

Blitzen groaned. “Fine, let’s get this over with.” he grabbed Hearth’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m ordering a Sausage McMuffin with egg”

 

* * *

 

Magnus had to admit it. Breakfast at McDonald’s was good– and he was skipping the morning murder routine, so that made it a thousand times better. He missed his friends at Valhalla, though. That was weird. After all, it was only a morning.

 

Hearthstone stood by his side, an arm around Blitz’s shoulder, smiling contentedly. Magnus wished that one day he could find his soulmate–one day.

 

“Yo, Magnus, do you want to invite the Floor 19 squad to watch the new season of Voltron in one night? I mean, it is released at 12” Blitzen asked.

 

Magnus snickered. “ _ The squad _ ”

 

“Shut up. Do you or not?”

 

“How about…” A pause. The son of Frey furrowed his eyebrows. “TJ has this big T.V. How about y'all come over?”

 

Blitzen nodded.  _ ‘Hearth?’ _

 

_ ‘Sure. Just put the subtitles on’  _

 

* * *

 

“Mallory and Halfborn are on a date, they can’t come.” informed Alex, walking into TJ’s room. 

The T.V was already on, and Hearth was searching for Voltron. It seemed a bit childish to Magnus. 

 

“Actually, I am not surprised.” said TJ. The elf kept pressing buttons on the control. A few seconds later, his eyes widened. 

 

‘ _ Here. But it’s eleven thirty, we have to wait. And then refresh it.’  _

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at Magnus, then at Blitzen. “Haven’t mastered sign language. Who wants to be my Google translate for the night?”

 

Blitz raised his hand boringly. “I don’t fucking care anymore. He said we have to wait ‘till it comes out.” He scanned the room. “Where’s Samirah?”

 

“She has school tomorrow. Can’t come.” reported Alex, again. She seemed to know where everyone was. Magnus looked at her, up and down.  _ Of course she was wearing Voltron pajamas.  _ They didn’t match, though. The shirt was of Allura in her pink paladin armor, and  the lower part of clothing had tiny green lions. He vaguely remembered gifting the pajama to Alex… She interrupted his thoughts “What are you looking at?”

 

Magnus blushed beet red. “Uh. Just wondering why you didn’t wear...uh, matching clothes?”

 

“You should look at yourself. You’re wearing the badly photoshopped Klance shirt from Hot Topic.. You clearly don’t share my devotion to…” Alex struck a dramatic pose. “ _ Style. _ ”

 

“You all.” said TJ, standing between the two of them. “It’s almost twelve. C’mon.”

 

The Netflix page was refreshed at 12:01 AM, to be exact. The new season was there, and Magnus was about to scream. As Hearthstone pressed play on the first episode, he snuggled closer to his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

 

The blonde wondered if he’d  _ ever  _ find his soulmate. Magnus took a deep breath and concentrated on watching Voltron. 

* * *

 

 

By the time they finished, it was 2:10 AM. Blitzen and Hearth left, the dwarf barely even able to stand up. Magnus wondered if he would fall asleep on the way back. 

TJ shooed Alex and Magnus out of his room, and with a yawn, closed the door shut. Magnus looked at the child of Loki. She looked just as tired as she was. Tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. She too entered her room and closed the door, ready to sleep.

Yet, Magnus wasn’t really tired. He could stay awake, contemplating the meaning of life. That would be fun. He decided against it, instead throwing himself onto his bed and shutting his eyes. He couldn’t sleep. For what felt like forever, he tossed and turned without rest. 

Finally, he jumped out of bed and decided to take a walk around the hotel.

It might be creepy, but it would keep him occupied until he could actually get a bit of shut eye. 

 

The halls were empty. Occasionally Magnus heard a few moans, which was  _ very  _ uncomfortable, and he could also hear few people murmuring and sounds of a TV show. He hoped it was Voltron. After about an hour, he decided to get some rest. After all, they had to fight the next day. 

 

He was approaching his room when he heard a loud crash–coming from Alex’s place.

“ _ Shit. _ ”  said a voice. Curious, Magnus approached the room and knocked. 

A sigh, from Alex. “Come in, Maggot boy.” 

 

“Ew. Don’t call me that. I actually prefer Maggie.” he said, entering the room. “Why are you still awake?”

 

“Why are  _ you  _ still awake?” she shot back. 

 

Magnus shrugged. “You got me there. Couldn’t sleep. You?”

 

“Gods, you sound like a white fuckboy. Well technically, you are white, bu–” she paused. “You know what? Stay here. We both can’t sleep, we might as well talk.” she said.

 

“Right.” Magnus’ heart beat faster at the possibility of spending time with Alex, talking to her...Probably just a squish. 

 

“Hey,” she smirked, then tossed him a pair of headphones. “Let’s annoy our soulmates.”

 

“Okay. Find the shittiest song ever. You first.” he said.

 

Alex took her phone from the counter, turned it on, and scrolled through it. Finally, a maniac smile was in her face. “I used to play this all the time when I was younger, thought it would be funny for my ‘mate to hear this 24/7. Fuck You,by Lily Allen.”

 

Magnus gasped. “My soulmate played that too!”

 

She blushed slightly. “Nice.I’ll listen to it.” She put the headphones on and played the song.

 

Almost immediately, Magnus’ mind was overflowed with  _ Fuck You’s.   _ “Oh my gods. You’re–I’m your- Oh my gods.”

 

Alex’s eyes widened with realization. “What the fuck?” she whisper-yelled. “You’re my soulmate.” The look in her eyes changed to a murderous glance. “I want to fucking kill you. Listen, you made me hear some break-up song repeatedly, you little shit.”

 

“Imagine how I had to deal with your emo phase. Ugh.” he shot back.

 

“You know what? Let’s talk about this.” 

 

After positioning themselves comfortably, Magnus took a deep breath. “So...Soulmates don’t always have to be...y’know. Romantic.”

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, nodding. “I know plenty of people with such cases. Like, TJ.”

 

“Right.” Magnus paused. “So we just pretend this never happened? That it will not interfere in our quest?”

 

“Pretty sure it’ll somehow intervene. But yeah, let’s just...be friends.”

 

There was a large period of time where both were silent–they were so close,yet so far.

Magnus wondered if they would ever get to the point of  _ more than friends.  _ He wondered if it would be uncomfortable. And soulmates were bound forever. If one of them died...how would it feel? Would there be more emotional pain, because of the bond? Like she knew what he was thinking, Alex squeezed his hand.

 

“You’re worrying about one of our friends dying, aren’t you?”. Magnus didn’t respond. “Maggie, listen. None of us are going to die.  _ You’re  _ not dying.” She smirked. “Unless I say otherwise.”

 

Magnus thought for a bit.  Maybe she was right. He got up-it physically hurt, and headed to his room.

 

“Hey, Chase,” said Alex “If you tell anyone about this side of me? You’re dead to me.”

 

He walked away, smiling brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for enduring this trash. If you actually liked it,,wow. If not feel free to give constructive criticism and educate me on whatever I got wrong!
> 
> come yell at me:  
> tumblr: skyefull  
> twitter: resurgidos


End file.
